Big Brother Is Watching
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: Prompt 2#. Write a narrative with the title, "Big Brother Is Watching."


****Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Naruto.

 **Big Brother Is Watching**

* * *

"Big Brother."

Acceptance, love and affection broke through his muddled mind, and he twisted his lips into a hopelessly loving smile. The pain that had momentarily robbed his mind of sanity was gone, and he felt absolutely wonderful.

Everything was so clear to him now, and he felt whole and complete. It was such a wonderful feeling, he was so ecstatic and elated and happy, and he was grateful to have accepted Big Brother into his life once again.

Big Brother was above all, and it was to Big Brother he solely devoted himself for all time. Big Brother was everything, everything he needed, his sustenance for life, and he was fool for trying to go against Big Brother. There was no right or wrong, Big Brother was the way, Big Brother would protect him. Big Brother was merciful.

"Big Brother...Big Brother…" he thrashed about, trying to break his restraints.

They were keeping him from Big Brother. He must find Big Brother. "Big Brother...I...need...help…" The metal cuffs were certainly giving him a hard time, and no matter how hard he tried to twist himself off the table, he could not escape. He was trapped.

Here, he was alone. Here, he could not see Big Brother. He needed to see Big Brother. He struggled against at the restraints, hissing at the pain as the metal cut deep into his skin. He felt something wet dripped into his hand, making his fingers sticky. It felt disgusting. It made tears welled up in his eyes, as he thought how Big Brother would find him disgusting with his own blood on his hands.

"Big Brother...forgive me…" he whimpered to no one in particular, his eyes closed as tears slide silently down his cheeks. "I…did not...mean to…please...forgive me...Big Brother...please…please...help me…"

His heart was in tatters, and he clenched his hands at the pain he felt. It hurt. Everything hurt. He wanted it gone. He wanted to be free and find Big Brother.

He whimpered again at the thought of Big Brother.

Big Brother did not hear his cries. Big Brother did not want to help. He began weeping again, not struggling to keep his voice down this time. He wailed like a child being ripped away from his beloved toys. He screamed in pain like a prisoner physically and mentally tortured into submission. He thrashed about like an animal cornered and helpless and desperate.

"Big Brother...he does not...w-want...me...a-anymore…" he whispered brokenly to himself. He choked on his tears. He does not want Big Brother to hate him. It was not his fault he could not escape. He wanted to be with Big Brother but the monsters had stopped him.

He wanted to kill the monsters with their large glassy eyes and white clothes, and unsympathetic smiles.

He wanted to kill everyone. They are all blind to Big Brother except him. He had devoted himself fully to Big Brother. Big Brother loves him more than everyone else. His tears dried as he stopped crying at the thought. Big Brother loved him above everyone else. Big Brother will help him. Big Brother will save him. Big Brother was merciful.

 _If Big Brother loves you, where is he now?_

He shrink at the dark and ominous voice in his head, frightened at what it implicated with its words. Big Brother loves him, he thought to himself. Big Brother will save him. Big Brother loves him. Big Brother will save him. Big Brother loves him-

 _But where is he now?_

He screamed as the thought pierced through his frenzied mind, disrupting his repetitive chanting. He was horrified at his own thoughts. How could Big Brother ever love him now?

 _He never loved you._

Stop. Stop. Stop. STOP!

He thrashed around more violently than before, shouting the words 'Stop' as loud as he could at the top of his lungs. He ignored the metallic taste of blood spreading in his mouth as he abused his voice box trying to get away from the despicable side of him. It was blasphemy. Big Brother loves him. Big Brother loves him. Big Brother loves him. Big Brother loves him. Big Brother loves him. Big Brother loves him-

"BIG BROTHER SAVE ME!" he screeched at the top of his lungs with all his might, his body arching away from the table. His hands and feet, still cuffed and raw from his primal instincts to escape, prevented him from any other movement as he attempted to get up. He was becoming desperate, his mind completely gone insane, and what was left of it was only the incoherent thoughts of Big Brother and his glory.

Big Brother who loves him and would come to save him. Big Brother who was merciful.

Big Brother who _loves_ him.

* * *

In an observation room, two men stood observing through the glass window pane as the patient writhed in pain and desperation, unaffected by how inhumane the experimentation is. After all, in order to obtain knowledge and power, sacrifices of their humanity had to be made.

Not that they were angels to begin with.

" _He has...changed. His mind and soul are no longer under his to control_ ," the taller of the two spoke, slightly intrigued.

The man wore a smart, clean cut suit that looked to be practically dyed in black ink. His long ebony hair was tied neatly with a crimson ribbon into a low ponytail, which swished slightly whenever he shifted. The expression he wore was neutral as the clear water in the glass he held, which he occasionally sipped as the scientist responsible for orchestrating the whole experiment, chuckled quietly.

" _Beautiful isn't it?_ " he said breathlessly, the passion in his voice unmistakable.

The man glanced at him, eyebrows raised. The way the redheaded scientist observed the patient was positively predatory. His amber eyes gleamed with pure sadistic delight as the patient begun wailing for 'Big Brother.' He closed his eyes, basking at the helplessness and submissiveness of the patient in front of him. " _The beauty of mind control at its most finest. Uchiha Sasuke is completely yours and utterly willing to your commands_."

" _Hn._ " The man intoned, amused by how affected the scientist was. He turned his back to the patient, tilting his head in thought. " _Is this a specific individual mind control or could it be used en masse?_ "

" _Do not make me laugh. This technique can be used on anyone, regardless of their individual differences. It would be child's play to enslave a crowd of people._ "

" _Then I presume it would be no problem to brainwash an entire nation?_ "

" _Well well, that is an ambitious idea, Uchiha Itachi. How far are you willing to risk it?_ "

" _Hn. Starting to get cold feet, Akasuna no Sasori?_ " Itachi cut him a glance, his dark eyes glittered with a silent challenging threat. Sasori was amused by this, gracing his partner with a smirk.

" _On the contrary...when do we start?_ "

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Re-read.**

 **A/N:** The question had practically screamed '1986' all over it when I first read it. I mean, 'Big Brother'? Seriously? And Sasuke was just the perfect candidate to be brainwashed to worship 'Big Brother.' You know, 'Aniki' this, 'Aniki' that, Sasuke does when he was younger? Well, 'Aniki' already means Big Brother in Japanese, so why the heck not? The Itachi and Sasori working together at the last part was just something how I thought '1986' in Narutoverse would have began. Someone should write that. Anyone? : )

-The Last Deathly Guardian


End file.
